


Stakeouts

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Stakeouts

Stakeouts are hell for Ray Kowalski, particularly when his hot partner is sitting next to him, looking totally fuck-able in a silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the first two buttons are undone to reveal his long neck and the gold glint from the cross and chain he wears.  Ray is happily fantasizing about giving his tongue and mouth a workout on Vecchio’s warm skin, and sucking the chain into his mouth, and perhaps making Vecchio shake and gasp and grab a hold of Ray’s hair as he sucks him off, and maybe hauling him into the backseat and fucking him completely senseless….

 

“Kowalski, what are you grinning about?  We’ve been on stakeout for four hours.  Are you losing it?”  Vecchio frowned.  “We’ve been out here so long we’re fogging up the windows without even talking.”  He reached out a hand and wiped the condensation off the windshield, and Ray was suddenly, intensely jealous of the car’s windows.  Sometimes Ray’s short attention span is merciful though, because Ray’s brain quickly switches into happy little fantasies of Vecchio running a hand up his leg, stroking his balls, teasing his nipples, cupping his ass, spreading Ray open so he can…

 

“Kowalski!  Would you pay attention?”

 

Ray sighs.  Stakeouts are hell, particularly when his hot partner is sitting next to him, not getting any less hot even though he’s bitching at Ray.


End file.
